


Fenris

by Suzakusly



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris fanart.<br/>Watercolor on smooth paper and color pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Dovevo disegnarlo, non dopo tutti i discorsi su quanto è bello, delicato e bello XD  
> Avrei voluto disegnarlo in versione felice o puppy eyes, ma va bene lo stesso, te lo becchi un po' arcigno come sempre XD
> 
> Un altro piccolo regalo per il tuo compleanno, Tesoro.  
> Spero ti piaccia.
> 
> Ringrazio anche quella santa di Lori che è riuscita a modificarmi le cose all'ultimo momento.


End file.
